


words

by frommillahee



Category: M&M's Commercials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frommillahee/pseuds/frommillahee
Summary: just words and sayings and lyrics.





	words

**Author's Note:**

> just words and sayings and lyrics.

_It was there, I saw it in your eyes_

_  
_

_be happy more than anything_

_  
_

_i would promise you the stars if you asked me to_

_  
_

_moon dances over your good side_

_  
_

_maybe one day you'll call me_

_and tell me that you're sorry too_

_  
_

_i think i might give up everything, just ask me to_

_  
_

_still high with a little feeling_

_  
_

_and i wish you_

_the best of_

_all this world can give_

_  
_

_have the time of your life_

_  
_

_we're only getting older, baby_

_  
_

_but there's nothing to be afraid of_

_even when the night changes_

 

_now you know me_

_for your eyes only_

 

_and pain gets hard_

_but now you're here and i don't feel a thing_

 

_it's like i'm frozen and the world still turns_

 

 

 

_just let me know, i'll be out the door, out the door_

 

_i might miss everything you said to me_

 

_but it's not you, and it's not me_

 

_tongue tied like we've never known_

_telling those stories we already told_

 

_we're not who we used to be_

 

 

 

 

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_


End file.
